


Calm After the Storm

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom Yami Yuugi | Atem, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Kaiba Seto, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Overwhelmed with everything that's going on, Seto uses his safe word. Yami is there to help him through it.**This work is part of the lying to myself universe and as such some elements might not make sense if read without reading that first.**





	Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flexdimension](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flexdimension/gifts).



> Hi guys!
> 
> We received a comment a few weeks ago querying if there was an issue surrounding consent with Seto being reluctant to use his safe word, and Yami not understanding that.
> 
> We decided to write this to show that the boys do have complete understanding with each other where consent is concerned.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to FlexDimension. <3
> 
> **Warning!** this fic does contain an emotional breakdown. If this might bother you, then read at your own risk. <3

Yami beamed, as the purple convertible slid to a smooth stop outside the airport. Dragging his suitcase behind him, he approached it.

“Open the boot will you!” He shouted at the driver.

“So you can get in?” Mai replied with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. God, Yami had missed her this past week.

With a quiet click, the boot of the car popped open and Yami lifted it up so he could deposit his case and bags into it. Slamming it shut, he walked around the car to climb into the passenger seat. He sighed, allowing himself to finally relax.

“That bad, huh?” Mai stated, sympathetically. She knew how difficult these conferences could be and how much of a strain it could put on the dom.

Yami just hummed.

Laughing lightly, Mai set off.

\-----------------------

“No! But listen! His sister almost caught us!”

“Better his sister than his father!” Mai choked out, her laughter disturbing the other patrons. Not that either of them cared.

“That’s true!” Yami agreed, grimacing. The thought had crossed his mind since the event took place. It was not a nice one to have.

“So what did you do next?” Mai inquired, stifling her giggles enough to listen to the end of the story.

Yami really had had an eventful trip!

“What any sane person would do! I -”

The sound of Yami’s phone ringing disrupted him mid sentence. Fishing it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID.

Seto.

Holding his finger up to Mai, he answered it.

“Hey baby.” Yami greeted, as Mai sipped on her tea.

“Yami?” Came Seto’s voice through the receiver. Yami’s eyebrows creased together, worry taking over his face. His boyfriend didn’t sound right at all. His voice was hoarse and broken. Almost dejected in the way he uttered Yami’s name, which is unusual in itself. It usually meant he wanted his boyfriend - not his dom.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Mai’s face copied her boss’s as she observed the call.

“I...blue eyes.”

The dom’s eyes widened in fear.  
“Seto, tell me where you are right now.”

“Ho-me.” His voice broke on the one syllable word and Yami’s anxiety over his sub increased tenfold.

“Okay, my dear. I’ll be right over, okay? I’m leaving now, baby. Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” As Yami spoke, Mai threw some change on the table and grabbed her bag standing up. Yami followed her out of the cafe and into the car. Not wasting any time, she sped off as fast as the speed limit allowed.

“I-I c-can’t.” Seto choked out through his tears. Yami’s heart broke. He’d never heard his boyfriend this broken. Not since their own conference trip.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

There was no answer.

“Seto?”

Yami’s heart thudded like the pounding of a race horse’s hooves on a dirt track.

Still no reply.

“Seto, I’m going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them. Do you understand?.”  
Yami held his breath.

A small grunt sounded down the other end of the phone.

Yami let out his breath.  
At least Seto was still on the phone.

“Good boy, Seto. So good. Next question: are there people in the house with you?”

Another grunt.  
Yami sighed in relief.  
At least Seto wasn’t suffering alone.

“So good, baby. So very good. You’re doing so well, my dear. Next one: is someone next to you right now?”

Silence.

“Seto, are you still with me?”

Grunt.

“Good. Very good. Seto, baby, I need you to answer my last question. Is someone next to you?”

Silence again.

“Is your silence a no?”

Grunt.

Well at least Seto had figured out how to answer no.

“Very good baby boy. So very good. You’re doing so well answering me, sweet boy. You’re making me very proud. Do you understand what I’m saying to you, baby?”

A grunt came from Seto once again, yet this one sounded different to the last. This one wasn’t non-committal. It had emotion shrouding the very noise. Almost like it hurt Seto to make it.

Pushing down his own emotions, Yami spoke again.  
“I want to try something new now, my dear. I want you to start humming to answer my questions. One hum for yes and two hums for no. Do you understand?” Yami bit his lip as silence followed his question. He opened his mouth to check on Seto when he was interrupted by a weak, single hum.

The dom sighed as he felt his nerves reduce a little.

“Very good! Very, very good, Seto. Is Isono in the house somewhere?”

“Hmmm.” Came the reply.

Thank fuck for that. Yami thought. He could trust Isono to take care of things until he got there.

“Do you want him with you?”

A pause.

“Hmm, hmm.”

No. The Pharaoh inhaled deeply, stopping the groan from escaping him. He exhaled slowly, controlling himself. He had to be strong.

“Is he aware of the situation?”

“Hmm.”  
The noise Seto made sounded like one of agitation. Yami could understand why, however. If there’s one thing anyone knew about the CEO, it was, that he hated anyone knowing how vulnerable he could get. Even Mokuba wasn’t completely aware of it. Only Isono and Yami knew.

The car rolled to a stop at some traffic lights on a four way junction. Yami was that caught up in the phone call that he hadn’t even noticed where they were. As he looked out of the window, he noticed a familiar looking skyscraper in the distance. It seemed as though Mai was taking them to Kaiba corp.

Of course she would.  
Yami hadn’t told her any differently.

Turning to the blonde, who was rhythmically tapping on the steering wheel, he informed her of their destination.

“You’ll have to direct me.”

The dom nodded his consent before speaking into his phone again.

“You’re doing so well with the humming, baby. So very well! I really am so pleased with you. Do you think you can answer with yes or no now? If not just use the humming, baby boy.”

Yami clenched his fingers tightly around his phone, so much that his knuckles were white. As he waited for Seto’s answer, he looked out of the window and noticed a turn off up ahead. Nudging Mai with his free hand, he pointed in the direction they need to go. Mai nodded, understanding what he was saying.  
  
“Seto? Are you still there?”

Yami’s nerves were rising again the longer the other line was silent. He was just about ready to call Isono and tell him to bash in whatever door needed to be broken to get to Seto when a broken, tear-jerking sound reached his ear.

“Y-yes.”

Yami could feel his eyes swell up with tears. He sounded so small. So afraid. He was far from the confident, prideful, playful, loving boyfriend that Yami adored. Biting back the lump that was forming in his throat, Yami made sure that no negative emotion could be heard when he spoke. After all, Seto needed him to be strong. To be his anchor.

“Very, very good. Really, my love. You are doing so well. Can you continue using yes and no, sweetie?”

“Ye-s.”

Blinking his tears away, Yami pointed to the right. They were still ten minutes from the Kaiba mansion.

“Good boy. You’re my wonderful, excellent boy, aren’t you, Seto?”

There was a pause. Not a long one - only a couple of seconds, but to Yami, it felt like forever.

“Y-yes?” It sounded like a question. Like he wasn’t sure he was Yami’s good boy. The Pharaoh’s heart broke.

“You are, my love. I am so very proud of you. Always so very proud. I understand how difficult it must have been to ring me but you did and I couldn’t be happier with you, my love. You're such a good boy for asking for my help. And you’re doing so well with it, Seto. So very well! And soon, I will be with you, okay, my love? You just have to stay with me until I get to you, my beautiful good boy. Can you do that, Seto? Can you stay with me?”

A broken sob echoed down the receiver and Yami’s heart wrenched in his chest at the sound. He needed to be next to Seto. He needed to hold him and care for him. A stray tear found its way down Yami’s cheek.

“Seto, do you have a blanket with you?”

“Y..ye-es.” He sub managed to choke out.

“Are you able to get it?”

Please say yes. Please say yes.

“Yes…”

Yami let out a relieved sigh.  
This is good.

“I want you to wrap yourself in it. Can you do that, baby boy?”

“Fuck!” Mai swore as they came to a halt in a crawling traffic jam. Yami clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip from repeating the sentiment.

They were so close!

As the car slowly edged forward, Yami listened intently for noises coming from the phone. There was a rustling. Hopefully it was the sound of Seto getting his blanket.

“Baby, are you able to wrap yourself in your blanket?”

More rustling and then…

“I-I...yes.”

Hope swelled inside of Yami’s heart and his stomach did a nervous little flip. Seto was starting to sound more composed and he’d managed to utter more than a yes.

“Such a good boy. Until I get to you, that blanket will ground you, okay baby? Do you understand what I mean?”

“Yes.” Seto sighed. His voice still sounded hoarse and timid but the replies were getting stronger. There was less stuttering and hesitation.

“Very good, my love. What colour is your blanket?”

Yami felt his breath stop as he anxiously awaited Seto’s answer. He was hoping he’d judged the situation right.  
  
“B-blu-e.”

A tiny, unintelligible sob escaped Yami’s throat as a wave of relief washed over his body. This was good.

“Very good, baby. Is it the very fluffy one?”

“Yes.”

“I like that one. Does it feel good around you?”

“Y-yes.” Seto was starting to sound exhausted.

“Tell me how it feels, baby? Just use one word.”

There was silence as Yami directed Mai through the traffic and Seto thought of his answer.

“W-warm.”

“That’s good. That’s very good. What else does it feel like?”

“Soft. Really soft.”

The Pharaoh bit his lip to stop another sob from escaping him. He hadn’t expected Seto to be answering with full sentences so soon. Maybe now he could start trying to get to the root of this.

“Soft is good, my dear. Are you feeling a little bit calmer?” Yami inquired, testing the waters before he decides to jump in.

“I...a bit? I guess?” Seto sounded unsure.

“A bit is good, sweet boy. Are you ready to talk now? If you’re not ready then I understand. I'm here for you, Seto. Not to pressure you, okay?”

There was silence on the other end. It stretched on and on and on. Yami’s eyebrows creased together.

“Seto? Are you there?”

Maybe he’d gone too quickly too soon? What if he had fucked it up?

A ragged breath followed by a broken confession showed Yami, that he hadn’t.

“I-I c-can’t. I can’t...d-do it an-anym-more.” With that, Seto broke down into uncontrollable sobs, as if a dam had broken inside of him. Yami could only listen as the one person he truly loved and cared for cried, his breath hitching as wave after wave of tears shook his whole body. As the sobs quietened down, Yami took the opportunity to speak.

“What can’t you do, baby? Talk to me, my love. I’m here.” He soothed, trying to encourage Seto to stay with him.

Meanwhile, Yami pointed Mai in the right direction.  
They were so close to the Kaiba mansion.

“I just c-can’t. It’s...it’s too much, Yami. It h-ur-urts.”

The sobbing, that hadn't quite died down after Seto’s heart-wrenching confession, made Yami’s stomach drop and his heart long to be close to his partner. He spoke gentle words and made soothing noises trying to ease his lover’s suffering. All the while, he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth and anxiously tapping a mindless beat with his foot.

Mai kept turning her head to glance at Yami. She’d never seen her friend so nervous. So concerned. As Yami pointed to the left, she turned the wheel slightly and found herself facing the Kaiba mansion’s grand steel gates. It was a rather intimidating sight.

Pulling the phone away slightly Yami informed her to pull up to the gates. She did. Before they could announce their arrival, the gates opened.

Isono must have been waiting for them.

As Mai drove down the narrow to pull up beside the stone fountain, Yami spoke to Seto.

“I’m outside now baby. I shall be with you in two minutes, okay sweetie? Two minutes, Seto.”

He clambered out of the car, racing up the steps, not caring that Mai was following him. His only concern was getting to Seto.

As he raised his hand to knock on the door, it was pulled open, showing the nervous face of Seto’s manservant. Isono stood aside to let Yami in.

“Bedroom.” Was all the servant said in greeting. The Pharaoh nodded his thanks and ran up the stairs.

“I’m inside now baby. I’m so close. If the door is locked, then open it.” Yami informed Seto.

“O-k-kay.”

As Yami turned towards Seto’s bedroom, Mai entered the house.

“This way, ma’am.” Isono gestured her towards the living room. “Can I get you refreshments?”

“No. Thank you.” Mai glanced worryingly at the stairs before following Isono.

\---------------

The Pharaoh stopped outside of Seto’s bedroom door. As he stared at it, an overwhelming fear gripped him.

What was waiting for him on the other side?

For Seto to use his safe word in play sessions was almost unheard of. He would use the traffic light system regularly but he enjoyed pushing his limits, to see how far he could go. In fact, early on in their Dom/sub relationship, it worried Yami, that Seto wasn’t using it out of fear. They’d had a very lengthy conversation about the use of his safe word. Seto had reassured Yami that he just hadn’t felt the need for it.

When he first uttered those two words, it had been a relief for the dom because he could prove to Seto that he was listening. He’d helped bring him back down to earth, soothing him. Comforting him. Grounding him. Seto had thanked him. Yami had told him that it was his job. He would always catch Seto if he needed him to. It had happened a few more times since then, and each time it seemed to become easier for Seto to relax into Yami’s care.

However this time was different. They weren’t playing. Seto was hurting. And it was the only thing he could think of to tell Yami how much he needed him.

Yami would not let him down.

Bringing the phone back up to his ear, the Pharaoh spoke to his boyfriend.

“I’m outside your room now, dear. Is the door unlocked?”

“Ye-s.” Came the stuttered reply.

“Okay baby. I’m coming in now.” Yami hung up the phone and turned the handle, pushing the door open.

The sight that greeted him was not one he was prepared for.

Seto was laid in the fetal position on the floor near his desk. His phone was loosely gripped in his left hand while his right was clenched around the navy, fleece blanket draped over his body. The way he held onto it was, as if the world depended on it.

As Yami shut the door and started advancing towards Seto, he was able to take in the features of his face. His hair was sticking up in odd places, as though Seto had been running his hands through it, tugging at the strands. Yami knew from past experiences that Seto had a tendency to do that when stressed.

He’d once told the Pharaoh that playing with his hair was the main way to calm the brunet down when he became stressed or overwhelmed. Apparently Seto had picked it up in his teenage years when the stressors of life started to get to him.

As he got even closer, Yami noticed the blotchy complexion of his normally clear, alabaster skin. Seto’s skin tone was a sickly white and his cheeks were flushed red, stained from tears that were still pouring from his puffy, bloodshot eyes. They seemed vacant, as if Seto wasn’t actually in the room.

Being careful with his movements, he approached Seto slowly, so as to not startle him. He was a frightened animal in need of protection. Yami was his protector. When he was 6 feet away, he stopped.

“Seto?” Yami spoke quietly but confidently. Seto could trust him.

The broken man moved his head ever so slightly to look at The Pharaoh. That was Yami’s cue to approach him. When he reached Seto’s side, he put his hand out to touch him, but stopped, his hand hovering over his shoulder.

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?”

Instead of replying verbally, Seto threw his arms around his dom and started sobbing into his chest. Yami wrapped his own arms around his hysterical boyfriend and held him tightly, his chin resting on Seto’s head.

“Shhh. I have you. I’m here now, my love. Shhh. I got you.”  
Yami spoke soft, soothing words into the messy brunette hair, as Seto’s body shook next to him with violent sobs and whatever emotional pain he was feeling. The Pharaoh had to blink his own tears away. There would be time for Yami to release his emotions, but it was not now.

Eventually, Seto calmed down. His sobs became quiet hiccups and whimpers and the shaking subsided. His body was mostly limp in Yami’s arms but the dom continued rubbing small circles into his back, feeling the uneven pattern of Seto’s breathing.

“Good boy. There we go. Shhh. Take your time, my love. Just relax.”

They remained in that position, sat on the floor for a few minutes. Nothing but their breathing to break the silence of the room. That was, until a hoarse, dejected voice whispered into the quiet, making Yami jump at the suddenness of it.

“I can't do it anymore.”

It was a statement of fact.

“What can’t you do, dear?”

“Anything.”

Before Yami could respond, Seto sat up. His eyes were ablaze with something...terrifying. There was a passion burning in them but Yami suspected it wasn’t about anything good. His mouth was set into a thin line. It was almost like they were sat across the boardroom and Yami prepared himself for the CEO’s demands.

“I need pain. Yami, please give me pain. I need it. I can’t…” Seto’s voice faded into an incoherent mumbling before coming to a stop.

Yami’s mind raced.  
He knew that Seto needed pain sometimes to ground himself when things got rough, but he had never outright begged for it like he was now.  
The Pharaoh sat and thought about it for a moment.

When Yami had made a decision he hesitated, trying to work out the best way to explain it to Seto without upsetting him further. “I will not give you pain, Seto. Not today.”

Seto made a noise as if wanting to argue back, but the Pharaoh silenced him with a stare. He continued.

“Like I said, I will not give you pain. But I can give you what I feel would be most beneficial to you. Will you try it and trust me?”

Seto looked reluctant. Yami knew he really wanted the pain and the freedom it gave him. But when Seto looked at him and gave a curt nod, Yami felt relief.

This was good.

“Thank you, my dear. Now, I need to leave you for a couple of minutes just to collect a few things that I need. Will you be okay with that, Seto?”

“Yes.”

Yami searched his face for any sign of lies or deceit. There was none.

“Okay. Wrap yourself up in your blanket while I’m gone, baby. I’ll be right back.” With a parting stroke of his hair and a kiss to the crown of his head, Yami left for his supplies.

\----------------

When Yami approached the bedroom door again, he turned to Isono, who was following behind him.

“I think it would be best if you wait outside.”

“I think you’re right, Master Mutuo.” Isono replied with a grim, worried face and a tiny bob of the head.

Yami gave him what he felt would be a comforting, reassuring smile but the dom was aware it was more like a grimace.

He didn’t know, how well Seto would respond to what he had planned after all.

Opening the door, he took a few steps inside. He saw Seto still curled up on the floor under his blanket, however he raised his head to look at Yami. He seemed more alert than before, which was a relief.

“I’ve brought some stuff. I need you to lie completely flat on the bed for me please, my dear.” Yami announced, setting the stud he was carrying down on the dresser drawers. He went to help Seto up but before he could get close, the sub had already managed to get to his feet and was clumsily, walking towards the bed. Yami was impressed.

“Good boy. I’m very proud of you, my love. Now, I have a few last bits outside the door that I will go and retrieve and then we can begin. While I set up, I want you to take a few calming breaths for me please, Seto.”

“Okay.” Seto muttered back from the bed.

Yami watched as his sub squirmed on the bed, trying to get comfy and clearly feeling restless. But he wanted to do well. The Pharaoh saw Seto’s chest start to rise and fall as he started to do the breathing exercise.

Quickly and quietly, Yami approached the bedroom door that was still open slightly. Isono immediately handed over the bowl of steaming water he’d helpfully carried up for Yami, before bowing and leaving, the dom whispering a thank you. The Pharaoh turned and entered the bedroom again, closing the door behind himself.

Yami placed the bowl down on the side table next to the bed, noticing Seto turn his head to look. Confusion was evident on the brunette’s face, especially when he wrinkled his nose at the scent.

“It will all be clear soon, baby boy.”  
Yami went and organised the items on the dresser, bringing them over so they were in arms reach.

“Are you ready to begin, sweetie?”

“Yes. Pharaoh.” Seto sighed.

Yami beamed, overjoyed that Seto was wells bough to start using his title again.

“Okay. Now, what I want you to do is listen to my voice very carefully, and only my voice. Nod if you understand.” Yami watched Seto doing as he was told.  
“Good boy. Let’s begin.”

\----------------

Yami’s voice was gentle and soothing, almost melodic with the way he spoke.

“You make yourself comfortable.  
Feel your body consciously - you are very calm now.  
Your hands and arms are heavy. Your neck and shoulders are very heavy.  
Even your feet and legs are heavy.  
Your whole body is pleasantly warm and you breathe calmly and evenly.  
Your face is completely relaxed.  
Your head is free.”

Yami observed closely while he spoke. He noticed Seto twitch his limbs as he described each one, and how he breathed deeply when breathing was mentioned. His face relaxed considerably towards the end. Yami continued.

“As you calm down and leave your worries behind, immerse yourself in the vast expanse of the sea, as infinite as your body.  
You are very quiet, you hear sounds around yourself, but you do not let them bother you, they are part of this. Like the quiet, soothing sound of the sea.”

Yami clicked play on the ocean waves sound that he had ready on his phone. It started playing, loud enough for Seto to immerse himself into the fantasy but not so loud that it drowned out Yami’s voice. The Pharaoh gave it half a minute before he began speaking again.

“You are running towards the sea. When you are there, sit in a beach chair that gives you space to rest and lounge. You look into the blue sky, with many cotton-soaked clouds.

You listen to the roaring of the sea, and the sound of the waves, sometimes hard and sometimes peaceful, flowing over the sand.  
The air is pure and you can taste the salt of the sea on your lips.”

Yami dipped his finger into the warm salt water beside the bed and rubbed it over Seto’s bottom lip, the sub opening his mouth slightly as he relaxed into the touch. Unable to resist, Yami leant down and gave Seto a quick kiss. As he straightened up, he noticed a loving smile grace Seto’s lips. His own mouth curling up into a tiny grin, Yami spoke again.

“Everything is so peaceful and harmonious here.

Now grab some sand with your right hand. Close your right hand to a fist for five seconds.

Now let the sand from your hand slowly escape by relaxing and opening your hand. This time for ten seconds.

Grasp the sand with your left hand and hold it again for five seconds.

Now gently release the sand and loosen your hand for ten seconds.”

Yami watched Seto perform the actions he was asked to do, counting in his head to make sure the time was right. It was.

“Now bend your forearms, so that they are at right angles to the upper arm, and imagine how you support yourself on the beach chair.”

Yami paused his speaking for five seconds, before continuing.

“Loosen your arm muscles and relax.”

Another pause for ten seconds.

“You become more and more aware of how beautiful the sea is. The distance allows your mind to wander. Under your hands, you feel the sand. It stretches further on than you can see. Feel the sand. Now press your hands flat on the bed for five seconds.

After feeling the ground, relax your hands again, taking ten seconds to do it.

You will not hold yourself back any longer. Imagine how you get up and walk into the sea.

It's warm and surrounds you like a coat. The sound of the waves calms you, because you are safe.”

Yami took his time to start stroking Seto’s hair at that, knowing it was the most reassuring touch he could offer his sub. He never stopped talking.

“When you put your head under the water, you realize that you can breathe here as well. For a moment, you are surprised.

Show that surprise. Frown. Pull up the eyebrows until cross wrinkles form on your forehead. Hold it for five seconds.

But you get used to it soon. Relax your muscles again.

Imagine slowly opening your eyes.

Yami paused, making sure that Seto didn’t actually open his eyes and was listening when he said to imagine it. He noticed a tiny flickering of the eyelids, but Seto’s eyes remained firmly shut. Feeling proud, Yami continued onwards.

“You can see underwater! Pull your eyebrows together to create a vertical fold over the nose.”

1...2...3...4...5.

“Now relax again, as the initially blurry environment becomes clearer and you can see the first details.”

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

“Just blink again and you will be able to see everything! Pinch your eyes very tightly for five seconds.

Now imagine how you slowly open your eyes. Relax. Slowly, everything around you comes into focus. It takes ten seconds.

Where there were still veils, you can now see the vastness of the sea. You are under water, but you are not afraid. You know, nothing can happen to you, and you feel free.

You wonder how it can be, that you can breathe easily. Clench your lips without biting your teeth and hold it for five seconds.

You relax and loosen your muscles completely for ten seconds. Your breathing is still calm and deep.

Even down here you can smell the salty air, you can almost taste it.”

Yami quickly dabbed some of the still warm salt water onto his lips and leaned in to kiss Seto. Their lips lingered for a moment before Yami pulled away. Seto stuck his tongue out and traced his bottom lip, tasting the traces of the salt water. Grinning, Yami continued.

“Press the tongue against the palate.

After five seconds, relax again and let the tongue lie comfortably in your mouth. That takes ten seconds.

Small fish are swimming past you. You may want to stretch out your arm and touch the soft, flexible skin. Maybe you want to watch the spectacle in front of your eyes from a distance.

A few very colorful and exceptionally beautiful fish swim over your head through the endless spaces. Put your head back and watch the little ones for five seconds.

After the fish have passed, relax your neck again, taking ten seconds to complete it.

At the bottom of the sea you can see many things that you never noticed during your visits to the sea. There is a shell. But even a small crab crawls across the sand. You see many plants that look more colorful and elegant from down here than you've ever seen above the surface. You are surrounded by beautiful colors, and at the same time part of it. What is that down there? Press your chin firmly against your chest as you scan the floor with your eyes. Hold it for five seconds.

You found what was down there. It's a tiny little pearl and you're happy. Loosen your neck again for ten seconds.

You are slowly moving away in the water. You do not need any effort, everything seems to work easily, and runs smoothly and quietly. But you want to be active. Start swimming. Pull your shoulders up to your ears for five seconds.

With a powerful thrust, you swim into the vastness of the sea. Drop your shoulders again taking ten seconds to complete it.

Again you want to move, but you try a different way of swimming. Now push the shoulder blades back towards the spine. Hold for five seconds.

After gaining momentum, you push off powerfully, and swim through another part of the seemingly endless sea.  
Relax again. Take ten seconds to do this.

For a while, you move around in the water. You travel to different places and observe the fish and plants there. The beauty and the colors are overwhelming.

It seems like hours you spend here, always looking for new things to admire.  
You have swum a big circle in your sea and have seen so much. But now you can recognize the shore again. You see the beach where your journey began. Slowly, calmly, almost deliberately, you rise from the depths into the shallow water.

As your head breaks through the surface, you breathe. Breathe in the fresh air so deeply that the rib cage bulges. Hold the ribcage like that, and just breathe flat. 1...2...3...4...5.

Let the chest collapse while breathing out and relax. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.

Although you had no problems breathing under water, this air seems to be even fresher. You see the waves that you just climbed out of and how they break on the beach.

And you are calm.

Push out the belly and hold it for a while as you continue to breathe. Do this for five seconds.

Listen to the gentle sounds of the water. Now tighten your stomach and relax again. Do this for ten seconds.

The sand under your feet feels soft and gives way a little. You are warm. You decide to look at the sea from the outside and sit down on the beach. Lift the buttocks and make a hollow back. Hold for five seconds.

Relax now again taking ten seconds.

For a while, just sit quietly and feel the warm air. The sun has now almost reached the sea level. You lean back and get ready for the colorful spectacle, which is only offered by a sunset by the sea.

Again, you feel a light breeze. The wind tickles your feet. Tighten your lower legs by pulling your feet up.

1...2...3...4...5.

The breeze ebbs again and you lower your feet doing it for ten seconds. The sun is already half immersed in the water. You absorb the light and the warmth.

Now you want to get up. Tense your thighs by pretending to push something away with your knees. Hold it for five seconds.

Imagine how you rise slowly. As you stand, relax your legs again. Do this for ten seconds.

You walk a bit and feel the seabed under your feet, which feels rough but also warm. The approaching water gently bathes your ankles and you feel the power of the sea. You have respect for the vastness of the sea. Take in this strength.

Slowly, you want to return now. It's already late. The sun has set and the stars are hanging over the sea. The fresh air wakes you up and you know you can come back to your favorite place anytime. Turn around again and look over your sea.

Take a little tranquility, strength and peace and start the return journey.  
Now move your hands and feet a little. Stretch and slowly come back filled with enough energy.”

Once Yami was finished, he leaned in and placed the most loving kiss on Seto’s forehead. As he pulled back, he saw Seto blink his eyes open. A content smile rested on his face and his eyes were clouded but relaxed.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

Yami blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.  
“You’re most welcome.” He responded.

The Pharaoh climbed onto the bed and Seto immediately went to his side like a moth to a flame. Yami gathered him up into his arms, stroking his hair as Seto rested his head against Yami’s chest. They laid there, content and peaceful for a long time.

“I hope I didn’t disrupt anything important.” Seto muttered.

“You didn’t. Don’t worry about it. I’m very proud of you for calling me. And you know you’re the most important thing in my life, my love. I would stop anything for you. Do you want to tell me what it was all about now? You don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

For a moment, there was a tense silence.

“I couldn’t handle the pressure.” Seto admitted with a slightly strained voice.

“Pressure?” Yami inquired.

“Yes. With Mokuba being ill, I’m doing twice the workload. Once over I could do that amount of work no problem, but now I look after myself. I’m struggling. And then I’m caring for Mokuba too and worrying about him. It just...it got to me. I couldn’t handle it anymore.” Seto sighed, curling even closer into Yami’s side.

The Pharaoh increased the grip he had around his sub, reassuring him, that he was there and wouldn’t let go.

“I’m here, baby boy. I have you and we will get through this together, okay? You’re not alone and I will always take care of you if you struggle to. You just have to ask.” Yami whispered into the brunet hair, that was tickling his chin.

Seto sat up and looked into Yami’s eyes. Those eyes, that he was enraptured with the very first time he saw them. He leaned in and kissed Yami deeply. They expressed everything they couldn't say out loud in that kiss.

When they broke apart, Seto laid back down as he curled in, sighing contently and closing his eyes.

“Thank you. I love you, Yami.”

“I love you too, Seto.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is always key in a BDSM relationship. If you aren't sure that consent is there, it can lead to dangerous scenarios, affecting both parties.
> 
> We hope you guys enjoyed.  
> <3


End file.
